


Mistakes Like This

by tapewormprincess



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Crenny, Drugs, Fist Fighting, Jealous Craig, LOTS of violence, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, craig is a resident badboy, craig is possessive and in denial, hatefuck, he's actually just a depressed asshole, smoker craig, tweek and craig are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapewormprincess/pseuds/tapewormprincess
Summary: "and my dick takes over,and i'm thinking bout your lipsbut we're too damn soberfor mistakes like this"High school proved that the universe really hated Craig Tucker, but maybe not as much as it hated Kenny McCormick. After all, Craig had to watch Kenny get killed on multiple occasions, and he was the only one in the entire damn school who noticed.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 35
Kudos: 109





	1. Shitty Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm fucked up just like you are, and you're fucked up just like me." - sloppy seconds / watsky

Craig took a long drag off his cigarette, as he glared down the group of guys who were shooting off fireworks next to him.

"Sure you don't wanna light one up, Craig?" Daniel Tanner asked, flicking his lighter. 

"Positive."

Daniel shrugged and turned back to other guys, as he proceeded to grab another illegal firework from the bag. It was past midnight, and nearly all of them were drunk, aside from Craig, who was hardly tipsy.

He sighed in defeat, taking one last hit off his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stepping on it. He leaned against the fence, staring up at the stars, wishing more than anything that he could be drunk like the rest of them. He wanted to be wasted, as long as it meant he wouldn't have to remember anything about this night.

But that was the issue, he didn't get drunk easily, and he never forgot anything. Out of all his years in South Park, Craig Tucker was the only one who noticed every single thing that happened.  _ Every. Single. Thing. _

-

Freshman year of high school was undoubtedly the most awkward transition period for every kid there. Voices were breaking, guys were getting hairier, and girls were no longer stuffing training bras. More than anything else though, it was the year that friend groups separated. 

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were notorious for being the schools obnoxious gang of close friends, but like most things in high school, that changed quickly. 

Stan joined the football team and became pretty well liked with the girls, rightfully earning his badge as the soft-but-strong heartthrob, and eventually, team captain. Kyle was put into all AP classes and started making friends with people who he considered to be "more on his level". Cartman stayed the same manipulative douchebag he's always been, but eventually height did catch up to him, evening out his weight distribution and no longer giving him the title of "fattest kid in school". 

And then there was Kenny Mccormick. 

Kenny became more confident in middle school, overtime showing his face more and speaking louder. It was high school, though, that Kenny really changed. One September day during freshman year, Kenny came to school wearing a full face of makeup, a wig (that didn't look like it was from party city), and a dress short enough to make every guy stare.

At first, most people brushed it off, seeing as he had a brief history of cross dressing before during his 'Princess Kenny' days. But as weeks passed and Kenny didn't stop wearing girl clothes, it became obvious that it was no longer just for shock value or laughs.

Kenny even became more comfortable with his sexuality that year, which ultimately was just "anyone that was willing to do it with him".

By the time Senior year had come around, everyone had discovered who they were, found their group, and seemed to have everything in their life figured out. Except for Craig.

Sometime around the end of Freshman year, Craig had completely lost touch with all the guys he once considered close friends. Clyde joined the football team and somehow managed to become even more of a jock-airhead than before. Token was also put into AP classes, which led him and Kyle to becoming closer friends, and Jimmy remained the class clown and kind of just faded in and out different friend groups. 

The only remaining friend from the group that Craig was still in touch with was Tweek, but that was inevitable. 

Tweek and Craig broke up in middle school but still stayed close, feeling as if they were more "platonic soulmates" than anything. It didn't stop Tweek from making other friends though, better friends, and eventually Craig came to the realization that he was nothing like the group of people he grew up with.

Craig was far from being stupid, but wits and sarcasm never seemed to make up for the lack of motivation. That's when he began experimenting with alcohol, which didn't work very well, considering he was anything but a lightweight drinker. He began smoking cigarettes as a way to clear his mind, but then it just became an annoying habit. 

It wasn't long before Craig was known as the schools bad influence. Not that he hadn't been labeled as that before in fourth grade, but now the label had actual meaning to it.

He really was a shitty influence.

He never really found his "group" either, but instead just hung around other guys who's only qualities were getting drunk on weekends and doing dumb shit, like stealing illegal fireworks from college kids to shoot them off behind the dilapidated ruins of SoDaSoPa.

And that's how he ended up here, back against the fence as he reached for another cigarette in his pocket and watched a group of morons risk getting arrested.

Tommy Turner pulled out a much bigger firework than the ones from earlier, and begin to light it up. "You're holding it wrong, point it the other way unless you want your fucking face blown off." DogPoo Petuski spoke up, yanking Tommy's arm in the other direction just as the firework went off.

The group of misfit idiots watched as the flame shot forward quickly, shattering the window of a house.

"Oh fuck, isn't that McCormick's place?"

A loud scream came from inside the house, before Stuart McCormick swung open the back door and peered outisde. "Hey! What the fuck do you kids think you're doing? I'll call the fucking cops!"

"Oh shit, dude. Run!" Tommy threw the bag of evidence into a random bush and took off running, the rest of the guys following behind, including Craig who's face was still pale white in shock.

His heart raced as he came to a halt in the middle of the road, catching his breath. He knew the scream had to of come from Carol, and he knew for a fact that the firework had hit Kenny. Like most things he knew, it was just inevitable. And for the millionth time, on accident he may add, he had to watch Kenny McCormick die.

He knew that none of the guys or Kenny's parents would even remember in the morning, but Craig did. He always remembered, every single Kenny death he ever encountered. At least this time he was spared the gruesomeness of watching his blood splatter on the walls or pavement.

The universe really hated Craig Tucker lately, but hey, at least it didn't hate him as much as it hated Kenny fuckin' McCormick.


	2. Clyde Throws A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're a killer, and i'm your best friend. think it's unfair, your situation." - be nice to me / the front bottoms

If there was anything Craig hated more than football season, it was the pep rallies that came with it. 

He looked up at the double doors, just as Stan Marsh came running in, the entire football team following behind him, while music blasted over the speakers. Next in came the cheer squad, led by no other than Bebe Stevens, with Kenny McCormick to her right, dressed up in his dumb little cheer uniform too.

Less than twenty four hours ago, his brains were probably splattered against green walls, but now here he was, just another pom-pom waving slut like the rest of them. Not that he didn't pull off the look, though.

Craig watched as Kenny and Bebe screamed lyrics to whatever song was supposed to be pepping everyone up, and sighed when he noticed the glance they gave each other.

Kenny and Bebe dated briefly for some time during middle school, before she finally ended up with Clyde. After all, he was a football player, and Bebe being the cheer captain, it just seemed to fit for them. That didn't stop Bebe and Kenny from still fooling around though behind Clyde's back, which Craig knew was probably more than often. Clyde was too naive to notice though, and never looked at Kenny any differently from Bebe's other "gal pals". But unfortunately, Bebe Stevens was a liar, Kenny McCormick was a whore, and Craig Tucker knew better.

"You're staring at him. Did it happen again?" Tweek asked, setting his tray down next to Craig and making his best friend jump.

"Huh?"

"I said, you're staring at him. Did the thing happen again?"

When Craig first discovered the weird occurrence of Kenny McCormick's death/rebirth cycle, Tweek was the first one he told. Of course he never told him _what_ the weird occurrence was. Not only would Tweek not believe him, but he might have a mental breakdown over it. So for peace of mind, Craig just described it as "that weird thing Kenny does", and even that alone was enough to stress the blonde.

"Yea," Craig said mundanely, picking up a french fry but not bothering to eat it. 

"Is it illegal? If it's illegal I really think you should tell someone, Craig."

"It's not illegal," he sighed. "Just concerning."

Tweek looked over his shoulder, watching as Kenny wrapped his arms around Bebe's neck and kissed her cheek. "Do you think Clyde knows?"

"Not a fucking clue." Craig snorted halfheartedly.

"Speaking of Clyde," Tweek turned back around and forced a smile. "Are you coming to the party?"

"What party?" Craig asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The one he's throwing tonight." Tweek said quickly, hisleft eye twitching as his head dipped to the side. "I think you should go, man. It'll be fun."

Craig was surprised that Tweek would want to go to a party, but then again, it was the old Tweek that was too afraid to get out. This wasn't elementary school anymore, and this wasn't the old Tweek Tweak. He had changed. Everything had changed. 

"I don't know, dude." Craig shrugged. "I don't think it's a good idea. Clyde wouldn't want me there. I mean, he hasn't even given me an invitation-"

Before he could finish, Clyde jumped onto a cafeteria table, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Party at my place tonight! Everyone's invited!"

Everyone in the cafeteria cheered, as Mr. Mackey tried begging Clyde to get off the tables. 

_"Well great,"_ Craig thought in disappointment. _"There goes any chance of getting out of this."_

"See!" Tweek said excitedly. "Everyone's invited. You're coming with me, man."

Craig knew that when Tweek was headstrong about doing something, there was no point in arguing, so he just nodded in defeat. "Fine. But you're driving."

_

Tweek parked the car on the side of the curb, as Craig watched from the passenger window, noticing all the already-drunk teenagers on the lawn.

The music blasting from the house was so loud that it was heard nearly two blocks away before arriving, and now it was just deafening. Craig was already getting a headache, and he hadn't even stepped foot inside yet.

"I know that look." Tweek commented, when he saw Craig's nose scrunch up. "Stop being so negative, it's our last year. We can at least try to have fun."

"Yea, yea." Craig said, looking up at the guy on Clyde's roof, who was walking dangerously close to the ledge. 

"Twenty bucks and I'll jump off!" the guy yelled, spreading out his arms that were attached to his shirt like wings. 

"Is that Eric Cartman?"

"Oh great!" Tweek said, nudging Craig in the side. "Maybe seeing Cartman die will bring your mood up some!"

Craig restrained from smiling, and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I'm not really up for seeing another death this week."

Tweek blinked a few times, staring at Craig with a distraught look. "A-again?"

Craig smirked and made his way towards the front door.

"Again Craig?" Tweek yelled after him, making the taller boy laugh. "What the fuck do you mean again?"


	3. Craig Saves Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it might be cool with you, but i'm not dead yet." - dead yet / gabriel black and phem

Craig opened the door to the Donovan's house, and immediately regretted it the second he realized how much louder the music was from inside. 

"Craig!" a tipsy Clyde Donovan yelled, slurring a little bit as he stumbled through the crowd of others. "Dude! It's been awhile! Where the hell have you been?"

"Just..around." Craig said awkwardly. 

"Aw, well I missed you." Clyde wrapped his arms around Craig and pulled him into a tight hug, causing Craig to tense up at the affection. He wasn't fond of hugs, and Clyde knew that, but give or take he did look like he already downed six beers.

"Dude..dude..." Clyde spoke slowly as he pulled away. "You should come with me to get another drink. You look like you need a drink."

"Yea, fuck it, why not?"

Craig followed Clyde into the kitchen and watched as his ex-best friend pulled out two beers. "Okay, and what do you want?" 

"Got any vodka or fireball?"

"Got both."

"Then I'll take both."

Clyde smiled, grabbing the bottles and handing them over to Craig. "Wise choice."

Craig rarely drank since it didn't have a strong effect on him, but maybe if he downed a bunch of both quickly, it'd give him some kind of reaction.

He sat both bottles down on the counter and grabbed a red solo cup, just as Token Black came running into the kitchen, sounding out of breath. "Cartman's really about to jump off the fucking roof, you guys!"

Everyone piled outside, watching up at the roof in either shock or excitement, and considering this was Eric, the latter was probably more plausible. Tweek caught up to Craig and stood next to him in the backyard, his body lightly shaking at the sight in front of them. "Oh god, oh man, what if he dies?"

"Then I guess the night will be better, like you said." Craig smiled.

All the sudden, Kenny appeared on the roof next to Cartman. "Get off the roof, fatass."

"Shut up Kenn-ey!" Eric yelled back. "I'm gonna do it, I swear to god guys I'm gonna do it."

"I'll do it." Kenny said, taking a few steps back.

"Not again." Craig mumbled, closing his eyes. He really didn't want to see this happen. No matter how many times he watched it happen, it was one of the few things in life he was unable to desensitize himself to. Sometimes, there was a small part of him that feared Kenny wouldn't come back from this one. Yet somehow, he always did.

"Stop showing off, Kenn-ey. I could jump way farther than you."

"Wanna bet?"

Kenny ran down the side of the roof, almost coming to a halt at the ledge before jumping off. Everyone in the yard watched in shock and amusement as he flew forward, and for a few seconds, everything felt like slow motion.

That was until Kenny landed flat on the pavement, blood pooling around him.

"I..I changed my mind, guys." Cartman laughed nervously. "I think I'm gonna let Kenny win this round."

No one did anything, or even bothered to call the cops. Instead they all just walked back inside, simply choosing to ignore the dead kid on the ground. Even Tweek walked back inside, but that was probably out of fear less than a lack of caring.

Craig was about to walk back inside too, when he heard a coughing sound from behind him. Was McCormick still alive?

"Dude? Are you okay?"

Kenny didn't speak, but just wearily raised his arm up instead, giving a weak thumbs-up. 

Craig rolled his eyes and walked over to the dumb blonde, picking him up and carrying him inside. Mostly everyone had either migrated to the living room or the front yard, so Craig pushed through the crowd and carried Kenny upstairs. 

He opened the first door he saw, which just so happened to be Clyde's room, and laid Kenny down on the bed. "Stay right here, I'm gonna go look for a first aid kit or something."

"Can't really go anywhere if I wanted to, Tucker." Kenny laughed, spitting up a bit of blood in the process.

Craig checked the bathroom and found a few bandaids, a rag, rubbing alcohol, and some painkillers. "That should do the trick, hopefully."

He walked back into the bedroom to find Kenny struggling to take his shirt off. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to take my shirt off." the blonde mumbled, failing again. "It's covered in blood. It feels icky."

Craig sighed and walked over, setting the things down on the nightstand. He knew he was going to regret this, but did it anyway, and began helping Kenny pull his shirt off.

Sure enough, it was for good reason. Somehow, Kenny had managed to cut his chest pretty bad with the fall. Craig grabbed the rubbing alcohol and rag and began attempting to clean Kenny up. 

"Can you hold still?" Craig asked, frustrated, as Kenny continued to whine and wince. 

"It hurts." he cried out softly.

"You die all the time man, and you're telling me you can't handle a little rubbing alcohol?"

The room went silent after the words left Craig's mouth. He stopped mid-cleaning Kenny, his heart racing, and he could feel that Kenny's was too.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife as both boys sat on the bed, and awkwardly enough, Craig's hand was still against Kenny's chest. 

After a few minutes, Kenny took in a deep breath, before letting out what seemed to be the quietest whisper he had ever given, since at least third grade. "You know?"

Craig finally pulled his hand away, looking down at his lap. "Yeah."

"Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so."

Craig felt awkward saying it out loud for the first time, but in a way, he was glad he was able to talk about it with someone without sounding absolutely insane, even if the person he was talking about it with was the one being killed.

"I think I was more surprised tonight to see that you hadn't died rather than if you did." 

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Kenny snorted, feeling blood running down his face as he did.

"Yea," Craig said, smiling a little. "I'm glad you're alive this time."

Craig felt butterflies in his stomach as the words left his mouth, and all he wanted was to throw them up. But there was no use in taking the words back now.

"Well thanks for being my knight and shining armor, and saving me." Kenny smiled widely, his crooked teeth on full display. 

Craig would never admit it, but he always liked that about Kenny. His teeth were the farthest thing from perfect, yet somehow Kenny's smile was probably the most genuine and nicest smile he had ever seen. Craig's teeth were pretty fucked too as a kid, but he got braces to fix his. Kenny never did because he couldn't afford them, but Craig was glad that he didn't. He quite liked them the way they were. 

"Your knight in shining armor hasn't saved you yet, you're still bleeding out." Craig noted, regaining his monotone voice.

Kenny made an "hmph" sound of dissatisfaction, but let Craig go back to cleaning the blood off anyways.

A few minutes later, Kenny was covered in more bandaids than Tweek's fingers and most of the blood on him had either been cleaned off or dried to nothing. 

"Not sure I'm ready to walk downstairs shirtless covered in care-bear bandaids," Kenny said, smiling. "Think you could help me out?"

Craig knew that Kenny was full of shit, and any other time he wouldn't have a single problem sporting something like a care-bear bandaid. This was Kenny's way of asking Craig for something cheesy like his jacket to cover up with.

But Craig being himself, and deciding to one up Kenny at his own game, took off both his shirt and jacket, before handing it over to the bruised boy.

"Y-you're gonna go downstairs shirtless?" Kenny asked, dumbfounded.

"Yea, why not?"

Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly instead and pulled Craig's clothes over his head. "Hm, cozy. I like the NASA shirt."

"Noted." 

Kenny glanced up for a second, still taking in the sight of Craig Tucker shirtless in front of him. "Nice."

Craig rolled his eyes, but Kenny's face turned three shades of red. It wasn't unnatural for Kenny to flirt with everyone he spoke to, but that definitely was not planned to be said out loud. Kenny felt warm all over, and became ashamed at how embarrassed he was getting. And when the fuck did Craig Tucker get hot? 

"Think you can stand up?" Craig asked, looking down at the smaller boy.

"I don't know," Kenny said, looking up with puppy-dog eyes. "I think I need you to carry me around for the rest of the night."

"Not gonna happen."

"Yea, I know," Kenny sighed, standing up and wincing. "Figured it was worth a shot though."


	4. Wanna Shotgun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it smells like cigarettes and weed. i knew i loved you when i met you, but i couldn't do a damn thing." - cigarettes & weed / the shifts

Kenny walked downstairs first, but immediately made a beeline for the front door, deciding to just go home instead. It was a safer bet, anyways.

His hands were ice-cold as he stuck them into the pockets of Craig's jacket, wishing that Craig would've given him his hat as well when the cold air hit his ears.

Okay, maybe asking for his hat too would've been a little much. He'll take what he can get. 

Kenny still couldn't shake the thought from his head that Craig Tucker _knew_. For awhile, he had just accepted that no one would ever notice, and there was nothing he could do about it, but Craig did.

Kenny opened the door to his house quietly, trying not to wake either of his parents who were passed out drunk on the couch. He heard shuffling coming from the kitchen, and walked in to find Karen putting a poptart in the toaster. 

"Why are you awake?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing different clothes?" she asked smugly, taking a side glance at his outfit.

"Touché."

"Seriously though," she said, just as her pastry popped out of the machine. "Who's clothes are you wearing?"

"Just this guy I know." Kenny let out a deep sigh, sticking his hands back into his pockets. He would've said "a friend", but was Craig a friend? It wasn't like they never talked or hung out before, they actually hung out a lot the summer of eighth grade. 

Stan had went away on vacation, and Kyle and Cartman were way too busy spending every second arguing with each other, leaving Kenny by himself. So one night Kenny walked down to Stark's Pond, where he found Craig sitting alone, smoking a cigarette.

"You smoke?" Kenny asked, his voice muffled through his parka. 

"I do now." Craig mumbled, looking up to see Kenny standing right behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"I broke up with Tweek." he said, turning back towards the pond, as Kenny sat down beside him. 

"That sucks dude, I'm sorry." 

Even through muffled speaking, Craig could still hear the empathy in his voice. "Yea, 'sall good. We were kinda talking about it for awhile. Just sucks that I don't have anyone to hang out with this summer now."

"We can hang out together." 

Craig looked over at Kenny, staring for a few seconds as if he were genuinely weighing his options. "Fine, but no dumb shit alright? I'm not trying to end up in another country again."

"Deal."

The two spent their entire summer together, which mostly just consisted of playing video games in Craig's room or walking to the park late at night. It was fun, and for a second, Kenny even developed somewhat of a crush. He wasn't sure what it was about Craig that gave him butterflies, but it happened nearly every time they hung out. Maybe it was how deep his voice was, or the way he'd laugh, or how his braces would show anytime he smiled. Maybe it was his messy hair, or his nerdy rants about space, or the fact that he was the tallest boy in their grade, and almost a whole foot taller than Kenny.

Whatever the case, Kenny was crushing hard, but there was no way in hell he'd ever tell him or anyone else that. He knew he'd get over it eventually anyways.

When September arrived though, the boys parted ways and went back to ignoring each other just as before. It made Kenny a little sad, but Craig didn't seem too bothered by it. Before the end of the year was up, Craig wasn't the only person Kenny had lost touch with. All the guys were off doing better things, making better friends, and Kenny was busy having an identity crisis in the process. 

He never made it clear that he was going through things though, and instead kept up his confident facade, hoping that one day _anyone_ would notice him. All he ever wanted was for someone to genuinely see him.

But when Craig Tucker picked him up off the pavement and placed bandaids on every scar he earned, that's when Kenny knew someone already did. 

__

Craig hesitated before walking downstairs a few minutes later, giving a sigh of relief when he saw the living room was nearly empty. 

"Craig where the hell have you been? And why are you shirtless? Did you have sex? Did you use a condom? I hope you used a condom-"

"Tweek, calm down. I didn't have sex with anyone, and I gave my shirt to Kenny because his was covered in blood."

"Kenny's alive?" Tweek asked, his voice breaking. Craig couldn't tell if it was from fear or solace.

"Yea man, he's fine. I think he went home though."

"Are those his?" Tweek pointed towards the obvious orange parka and white shirt in Craig's arms.

"Yea, I'm gonna take 'em home and clean them."

"Speaking of going home, are you ready to leave? It's getting kinda late and everyone else either passed out or left."

"Yep. Been ready to leave."

__

Kenny walked to school the next morning, still wearing Craig's clothes. He ended up sleeping in them too, but he assured himself it was only because it was cold and they were too poor to afford heating.

"Hey Ken!" Bebe chirped happily, as she rushed over to the blonde looking through his locker.

"Hey B," he mumbled, digging through trash. He really needed to be more organized, this shit was ridiculous.

"Wait, are you wearing...Craig's clothes?" she asked, her voice coming to a whisper as she said Craig's name. 

"Yea, it's not a big deal though. He just let me borrow them at the party the other night because mine were covered in blood."

"Gross." she scrunched up her nose. 

Kenny gave her a look, and she quickly retorted. "Gross about the blood! I'm not judging, if you wanna bang Tucker, that's on you."

"I just said nothing happened." he slammed his locker shut a lot harder than he intended to. "He doesn't even like me like that, I'm pretty sure he hates me. He was just doing me a favor."

"Whatever you say." she put up her hands in fake defense, before kissing her friend on the cheek. "Talk to ya later, kay?"

"Kay."

During lunch, Kenny looked around the room for any sign of Craig, but couldn't seem to find him. Maybe he skipped school today? Not surprising if he did, but a bit of a dick move since Kenny needed his clothes back. 

After school, Kenny walked to Craig's house and banged on the door multiple times before Mr. Tucker opened it. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Yea, where's Craig?"

"In the basement I think, why are you-"

Kenny shoved passed him and headed straight towards the basement, making sure to stomp his way down the stairs to let Craig know he was pissed. Sure, maybe Kenny was being a bit over dramatic or a brat about this, but when is he not?

"Hey asshole, wanna explain why you weren't at school today?"

He stopped in place when he reached the last step, and saw Craig taking a hit off a joint. Thoughts of eigth grade summer just came flooding back.

_.. _

"Have you ever smoked weed?" Craig asked awkwardly, as him and Kenny sat on the edge of his bed. 

Kenny had smoked a few times before, but he didn't want to tell Craig that, so he lied. "Nope."

"Wanna try it?" Craig asked, grabbing a lighter from his nightstand. "I got some from the 10th graders yesterday."

Kenny watched as Craig lit it up and took a hit, almost coughing his lungs up the first try. "Here," Craig said, his eyes already glazed over. "Your turn."

He handed the joint over to Kenny, who's hand stopped midway from taking it, as he watched a burning red ash fall onto Craig's bed. Call it immortal's intuition, but Kenny could always tell when something bad was about to happen. Sometimes he'd see it coming and be able to stop it, other times he'd be too late. 

Maybe something as silly as an ash wouldn't seem like a big deal, but knowing Kenny's luck, if one fell onto his lap it could light his entire parka up, burning him alive in an instant.

"I changed my mind." he spoke softly, moving his hand back. 

"Why?" 

"I just don't want to hold it." he admitted quietly. "I'm afraid I'll burn myself or something."

"Oh." Craig looked down at his lap, then back up at Kenny. "We can try shotgunning if you want?"

"Shotgunning?"

"Yea," Craig said, turning to face the blonde. "Like..like this." He took another hit, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Kenny's. 

Kenny's eyes widened in amusement, but closed them as he felt Craig's hand against the side of his face, making the blonde open his mouth a little more for Craig to exhale the smoke.

The kiss seemed to last a lot longer than it should've, and Kenny was completely flustered by the time Craig pulled away. His stomach was in knots and he felt weird all over, but in a good way.

"I don't think that's how you shotgun." Kenny finally said, making Craig roll his eyes.

"You're not supposed to make out when you shotgun, Kenny."

"No, I know. I mean like.. I don't think we were even supposed to kiss. I think you're supposed to just blow the smoke through your fist."

Now it was Craig's turn to get flustered as his whole face turned bright red. Was this the first time Kenny had ever seen _the_ Craig Tucker embarrassed? "Whatever, I'm done smoking anyways."

Kenny giggled as Craig put the lighter back in his nightstand and slammed it shut. He felt accomplished knowing he was probably the first person to ever make Craig blush or embarrassed, but he also wished he hadn't said anything. He really wished Craig would've kissed him again.

_ .. _

"I just didn't feel like going today." Craig's voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"Well, I still need my clothes back, asshole."

Craig didn't even look up, he just nodded towards the left of him, where Kenny's clothes were folded neatly on top of the drier.

"You didn't have to fold my clothes, you dork." Kenny laughed.

"Yea I did? I couldn't iron them." Craig replied back passive-aggressively and completely missing the point.

Kenny smiled and pointed at the joint in Craig's hand. "Mind if I take a hit? We don't have to shotgun this time. Y'know, unless you wanna."


	5. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i can only express my love when i'm fucked up, or far, far away. physically another continent, emotionally another headspace." - vacation town / the front bottoms

"Funny joke." Craig rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch.

"Who said I was joking?" 

Kenny walked over towards the radio and turned up the music, before making his way to Craig, sitting next to him on the near-broken couch.

"You should take it as a compliment that I said you could kiss me." Kenny quipped, snatching the joint from Craig's hand.

"Kenny, you'd make out with Mackey for fifty bucks."

"Hey!" Kenny scoffed, "That's not true! Take it back."

"Okay, okay." Craig smirked. "Twenty bucks."

Kenny punched Craig in the shoulder hard, but his hit didn't really do much damage aside from making the other boy laugh. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yea," Craig said, snatching it back out of Kenny's hand. "I think you've told me before."

Kenny smiled to himself and watched the way Craig did a french inhale before closing his eyes and leaning back again. Time always seemed so.. _slow_ around him, and it wasn't because of the weed either.

Every second he spent around Craig Tucker, the more he was reminded of why he liked him so much in eighth grade. He could feel it pulling at his heart strings, and causing his brain to get all fuzzy. Okay, maybe that last part _was_ from the weed.

Sure, he could always tell Craig how he felt, but it'd serve no purpose, if he expected a genuine answer back. Most people thought that Craig was blunt and honest with every word he said, but more often than not, it was the opposite. He rarely let anyone know what he was actually thinking. 

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Kenny stood up awkwardly, watching as the taller boy did the same. He was going to take Craig's jacket off and put his own back on, but he kinda liked Craig's more, so he didn't bother.

By the time Craig was heading out the front door, Kenny was just reaching the top of the basement stairs. He finally managed to catch up once Craig had reached the mailbox, but Kenny was already out of breath. 

"You running from something? Jesus." Kenny sighed, struggling to keep up. "You're walking too fast man, slow down. Your legs are longer than mine, you're like a goddamn harvestman."

"Have you tried just walking faster?" Craig asked, voice monotone per usual.

Kenny could've given an equally sarcastic response, but he decided to save that breath for the next big steps he had to take. 

"Are you good? You're acting kinda..weird." Kenny questioned, when they came to a halt near the bus stop. 

"What? I mean, yea, I'm good." Craig had mastered the monotone voice, but his body language was a different story. He was twitchy, and refused to even look at Kenny.

"Whatever you say," Kenny bit the inside of his cheek, waiting for Craig to make the next move on where they would go. He started walking again, going towards the town, with Kenny following right behind him like a lost puppy.

They decided to go through the back alley to get to their destination, but Craig immediately regretted it when he saw the guys there.

"There you are, dude. We haven't heard from you in a few days." Daniel said, standing up and walking towards the raven haired boy. He had been sitting around a fire with the rest of the guys behind the dumpster, presumably getting drunk or doing drugs. 

"Yea, I've just been kinda busy."

"I can see that." the brunette said, eyeing Kenny up and down. 

"Busy doing McCormick." Dogpoo Petuski snickered, causing the other guys to erupt with laughter as well.

"I'm not doing anyone." Craig said harshly, but still managed to keep a straight face. 

"Dude, I'm not judging." Daniel said, putting his hands up. "Kenny's open for business for everyone. He's probably screwed every guy in school. I mean, c'mon, have you seen him in that fucking cheerleading skirt?"

Kenny's face turned three different shades of red.

"Cut it out." Craig said calmly, but his glare was cold.

"What's the matter, Tucker?" Daniel smirked, taking a step forward. "Don't wanna share?"

Before anyone knew what had happened, Craig had Daniel on the ground and was proceeding to beat the living shit out of him. Kenny had never seen Craig so angry in his life, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't hot, but now probably wasn't the best time to get turned on.

"Craig, stop!" Kenny yelled, trying to pull the taller boy back as the other guys came to Daniel's defense.

When he had finally pulled him off Daniel, his shirt was covered in blood, and his knuckles were bright red, already beginning to bruise. Daniel was spitting up blood as the boys gathered around him, trying to sit him up straight. He was messed up pretty bad, but he wasn't dead, so Kenny took that as a reassuring opportunity to grab Craig's hand and lead him far away from the alley.

They ran down the street, this time Craig being the one struggling to keep up as Kenny dragged him by his arm with all his might.

When they reached the train tracks, they came to a stop, both boys taking a minute to catch their breaths. Finally, Kenny turned towards Craig and pushed his chest roughly.

"What the hell was that for?!" Craig asked, annoyed.

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" Kenny asked, gesturing back towards the town.

"I just.." his voice fell as he looked at the blonde. For the first time in awhile, he didn't have a sarcastic response, or a smart one. He didn't have a response at all for that matter.

"You could've fucking killed him! And unlike me, he wouldn't have came back, and your dumb ass would be in jail!"

"I know! I fucking know!" Craig snapped.

Kenny went silent as he looked at Craig, shirt covered in blood and hands bruised. A dark circle was forming around his right eye as well, so Kenny knew Daniel got at least one punch in.

He wanted to speak, but he couldn't even find the words anymore. Any anger he had completely left his conscious. Craig had yelled at him. He never heard Craig yell like that.

A part of him always knew Craig had some anger issues buried deep, but Kenny had just figured that's where they would stay, buried way way down. He guessed he was wrong.

"Look, I'm-" Craig started, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay." Kenny said, a different feeling taking over his gut now. "Do you, um, do you wanna come to my house? I think it's my turn to clean the blood off you, right?"

__

Kenny managed to sneak Craig in without waking anyone in the house up, which was a blessing in itself.

Craig sat on the box spring that Kenny called a bed, and waited for the blonde to return with a rag and maybe some bandaids for his bloody knuckles.

Instead, Kenny came back with some paper towels and tape. "Sorry." he shrugged awkwardly, but smiled when he saw Craig smirk.

He helped Craig take off his shirt, before kneeling before him, placing taped-up paper towel bits on his hands.

"I don't think this is sanitary, but it's thoughtful anyways." Craig said, smirking again.

"Craig," Kenny moved onto the bed, sitting so close to the other boy that their shoulders were practically touching. "Why did you hit him?"

Craig's shoulders tensed as he gripped the edge of the bed, letting out a deep sigh. "Because he was right."

"Right about me being a whore?" Kenny asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yea, Ken, you're a whore." Craig joked, but his voice was deeper than usual as he looked over at the smaller blonde boy.

Everything was quiet, as the moonlight from the window illuminated the otherwise dark bedroom. Kenny's heart was racing as he stared back at Craig, and that same gut feeling from earlier just got more confusing. The weed had worn off hours ago, but he was stuck in a daze.

"I meant he was right about me." Craig finally said, his eyes locking on Kenny's lips. 

"What part?" Kenny asked softly, and from the corner of his eye he could see the outline of Craig's dick pressed hard against his jeans.

"I don't want to share."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is where the fucking happens, woo. also all comments r appreciated <3


	6. Not Fragile [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so don't hold your breath for me, but watching you turn blue would be comforting." - bad at life / falling in reverse

Before Kenny could even come up with another sarcastic remark to break the tension, Craig had already leaned forward, connecting their lips together.

It was nothing like their first kiss, though. Craig wasn't awkward, or slow about it, by any means. The way he kissed Kenny made the blonde's stomach flip.

He pulled at Kenny's hair roughly, kissing down his neck and covering it in hickeys. "Tell me you're all mine." 

His voice was dark and demanding, and Kenny felt his dick harden almost immediately as he whimpered out a quiet, "I belong to you."

"Good boy."

_"Oh fuck,"_ Kenny thought, his breathing getting heavy, just as Craig pushed him back against the mattress and climbed on top of him, pinning the blonde down by his wrists. Kenny could've sworn the room was spinning.

Craig pulled off his shirt with one hand, tossing it across the room before moving to take off Kenny's pants and boxers. He undid his own jeans next, pulling the blonde by his hair again as he guided him to his cock. 

Kenny nervously wrapped his lips around the head of Craig's cock, as he looked up at the taller boy. Craig had already made it clear he didn't want to take things slow or gentle though, as he forced Kenny to take it all. He smirked to himself when Kenny gagged, tears forming in his eyes, but instead of allowing the smaller boy a chance to breathe, he thrusted his hips forward and began fucking his throat.

Kenny was more than grateful when Craig finally pulled him off and allowed him a chance to breathe, but his own cock was painfully hard and already leaking with precum.

"Please," Kenny begged, still trying to catch his breath. "Fuck me."

Craig pushed him back onto the mattress and shoved two fingers down his throat, making Kenny gag once again. Once they were covered in spit, he moved his hand down, finger-fucking Kenny's hole with long, ring-covered fingers. Between the feeling of cold metal against his skin and the intoxicating smell of cigarettes and Craig's cologne, he was sure he wouldn't last long. 

"Please," that was the only word Kenny could pant out before Craig pulled out suddenly, causing Kenny to whimper, as the raven haired boy reached for a bottle of lube and a condom out of his nightstand. 

He put Kenny's legs over his shoulders, before lining himself up and thrusting into the blonde roughly.

"Fuck!" Kenny's voice broke as he moaned loud enough to wake everyone in the house up. Craig slapped a hand over Kenny's mouth, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "If I were you I'd be quiet. Unless you want your whole family to know what a fucking whore you are for me."

Kenny's eyes rolled back as Craig fucked him harder and deeper, hitting that spot every time that made it nearly impossible for him stay quiet.

Craig moved his hand from Kenny's mouth and wrapped it around his throat instead, choking him so hard that Kenny was almost worried he might die again. If he did though, he could definitely say this was the best way to go.

"You're so fucking needy." Craig moaned, as Kenny thrusted his hips up, leaving scratch marks down Craig's back.

Craig was fucking him into the mattress so hard that Kenny knew he'd be in pain the next day, but he didn't mind at all.

Kenny had slept with lots of men before, but they were always so gentle. They'd look at his scars and bruises and treat him like he was fragile. But not Craig. He was rough with him, rougher than anyone else had ever been, because he knew Kenny could take it.

"Craig, I'm gonna-" his voice gave out at the end, as he came all over his stomach, his legs shaking and his eyes rolling back. Craig came just from the sight of watching Kenny cum, filling the condom up so much that it was nearly leaking when he pulled it off.

He tossed it across the room, before laying down next to Kenny, both boys out of breath.

"That better have went in the fuckin' trash." Kenny said, his chest still rising and falling as he closed his eyes.

Craig didn't respond, and instead just pulled Kenny closer, letting the smaller boy cuddle up next to him. 

The room was silent for what seemed like forever, but Kenny's mind was nonstop racing with thoughts. If he thought he had a crush on Craig before, he was really screwed now. 

He had never felt this way about anyone before, but then again, there was never anyone like Craig Tucker. On good days and bad days, Craig was the only one who didn't see him differently.

Kenny had some issues, but so did Craig, and that was okay.

"Craig, I-"

He was cut off by the sound of the taller boy snoring loudly.

"Okay." Kenny smirked to himself, leaning up to kiss Craig softly on the cheek. "Maybe that conversation can wait for another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry this is kinda short lmao <\3   
> these chapters will get a little longer, I promise.


	7. Bad Idea [NSFW-ish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "calling you up was such a bad idea, I'm totally fucked. it was a bad idea, to think I could stop." - bad idea / girl in red

Kenny awoke the next morning to the sun shining directly in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, reaching for Craig, but jumped up frantically when he realized the other boy was no longer in bed.

"Craig?" he half-whispered-half-yelled, as if expecting the raven haired boy to appear out of his closet at any moment. 

He peaked his head out of his bedroom door, and noticed that the house was still quiet. He crept down the hallway as slow as he possibly could to avoid waking anyone up, and checked the bathroom. "Craig, are you in there?"

Nope, nothing.

He checked the kitchen and living room next, sighing when he realized it was empty as well. He looked towards the right, to see that the front door was still slightly open, making his heart drop. Craig must've left earlier.

Suddenly, Kenny's alarm clock began going off in his room. "Kenny! Get up for school and turn that damn thing off! People are tryna sleep!" his mother yelled from across the house.

Kenny stood still in the living room, staring at the front door. "I'm up!" he yelled back in frustration.

He walked back to his room, hitting the top of his clock with a fist, before throwing on a pair of sweatpants and reaching for his parka.

Wait...he didn't actually leave it at Craig's again did he? _Fuck._

He rolled his eyes and grabbed Craig's jacket again, still surprised that he never asked for it back, or that he didn't take it before he left.

He took off walking to school, still not bothering to stop at the bus stop. He winced a little as the cold air hit his face, wishing more than anything he could cover it up again. As much as he enjoyed wearing Craig's clothes, he seriously needed to get that damn parka back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, which was hardly one to begin with. It was the first phone he had ever gotten, when he was thirteen. It was a flip phone that would make even a Nokia seem cool, but Kenny never bothered to save up for a new one. Don't fix what isn't broken, right?

"Pick up the fucking phone, Craig." Kenny mumbled, teeth chattering from the cold. Three rings and it went to voicemail, so Kenny called again. Still, no answer.

"Fucking hell." 

He pushed open the double doors to the school, feeling a million times better once the warm air hit him. He loved fall, but fall did _not_ love him.

Kenny noticed Kyle walking by, playing on his phone, and stopped him in his tracks. "Kyle! Hey!"

The redhead stopped and looked over at the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, uh, hey man?"

"Hey, sorry to ask, but can I borrow your phone for like... five seconds?"

"Sure.." 

Kenny grabbed it out of his hands and immediately dialed Craig's number, hoping that maybe if he wouldn't answer him, he'd answer Kyle. But instead, the call didn't even get one ring in before going straight to voicemail too.

"Asshole." Kenny huffed under his breath, handing the phone back over.

The tension in the air was awkward, and both boys were quiet, before Kyle finally spoke up. "Kenny, are you okay?"

"Wha-? Yea, man, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

"No, I mean like, are you doing okay? We haven't really talked in awhile, I just wanted to know how you've been."

"Oh." his voice dropped, as he looked down at his shoes. "Yea, I'm okay, I guess. I'm just kinda doing my own thing, y'know?" 

"Yea, that's good."

"Yep." Kenny stuck his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth awkwardly. He forgot how long it's been. This felt like torture.

"Hey, look, Token's throwing this party tonight at his house, it won't be a lot of people, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came."

"Oh, I don't know-"

"It's at eight tonight, if you wanna come." 

Kenny watched as he walked off, and sighed in relief once he was out of view. He hated to admit it, but he really missed the guys and hanging out with them, but things haven't been the same in awhile, and now he couldn't even speak to them without it feeling weird.

Maybe if he went to Token's party though, it would be different. It wouldn't be like old times, that's for sure, but give him a few shots or some weed and surely he'd be able to talk more than a sentence or two.

He tried calling Craig one more time for good measure before heading to class, but was sent to voicemail yet again. Frustrated, he sent Craig a text. "I just want my parka back, you dick. Meet me at Token's party tonight."

He tossed his phone in his locker and slammed it shut. If Craig did text him back, which was unlikely to begin with, he didn't feel like seeing it.

__

"Not a lot of people, my ass." Kenny said, staring up at the mansion that was already packed full of drunken teenagers with red solo cups littering the yard. Senior year just started, but he was sure by the end of it, there would be a lot of new people joining AA meetings.

He looked around for Craig but couldn't find him anywhere in sight. He probably didn't even bother to show up. Typical.

"Tweek!" Kenny yelled out, when he noticed the twitchy boy sitting at the bar in Token's kitchen. He ran over to him, an awkward smile plastered on his face. "Hey.. you wouldn't happen to know where Craig is, would you?"

Tweek furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. "No, why?"

"Oh, um." Kenny went mute as he tried to think of a response. He wasn't sure how well things would go if he told Tweek, Craig's ex boyfriend of all people, that he had Kenny's jacket. "I was just curious."

"Oh, okay," Tweek looked like he was about to say something else, but Kenny was already walking off and checking the backyard. 

Kenny didn't dislike Tweek by any means, he actually thought he was a sweet kid. But every time he saw him, he felt this surge of jealousy and discomfort run through his veins. Tweek was pretty, and kind, and soft. Every thing that Kenny just.. wasn't. Okay, he was definitely pretty, but the other two not so much.

He looked around the yard and sighed in defeat when he realized Craig wasn't there. Guess he could always look for Kyle, instead. He was the one who invited him here, anyways.

__

Craig flicked his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it with his boots as he glanced at Token's house from across the street, holding Kenny's parka under his arm.

He _really_ didn't feel like doing this.

He made his way across the street and into the party, pushing through people that were packed together like sardines. He saw Tweek sitting in the kitchen and decided to ask him if he saw Kenny, but was stopped when a whiskey-drunk Butters spilled his drink all over him. 

"Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry, Craig." he panicked, trying to rub the stain off. 

"Butters, get the hell off me." Craig scoffed, stepping back. He pushed past him and headed upstairs, deciding to look for the bathroom now instead.

He swung open the door without even bothering to knock, and froze when he saw Kyle sitting on the floor crying.

"Uh, are you okay?" 

"Huh?" the redhead asked, looking up through teary eyes. "Craig? What are you doing with Kenny's parka?"

"I'm-" he stopped mid-sentence, deciding to change subjects instead of explaining himself. "Well, why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter." Kyle mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "It's fucking stupid."

"Don't say that, dude. What's wrong?" it was hard for Craig _not_ to sound uninterested, but he really did want to know why Kyle was crying.

"It's Stan." he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What did he do?"

"It's not about what he did, it's about what he won't do." Kyle said, looking up at him with red eyes. He didn't smell like alcohol though, so he must've just been up here crying for awhile.

"And what won't he do..?"

There was a long pause before Kyle whispered, "He loves her. Wendy. He really, really, likes her. And because of that, he'll never like me, not the way I like him."

"Oh."

Craig wasn't sure what to say. He didn't feel like it was necessary to give him some speech on feelings though, since he clearly didn't know his own right now.

"What hurts so bad," Kyle continued to ramble, seeming almost relieved to finally get everything off his chest. "-is that he tells me he loves me. He says he's in love with me, but only when he's drunk. That's the only time I can get him to say he likes me back. I go to parties knowing he'll be there and he'll be drinking and he'll wanna hook up, and everything's cool. Then Monday morning comes, and he's right back with her, like nothing ever happened."

Okay, maybe Kyle has been drinking a little bit. Craig opened his mouth to speak, but felt in this situation, it was better if he just listened.

"The universe is so cruel." Kyle's voice broke as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "I thought me and Stan were soulmates. Do you think soulmates exist, Craig?"

_Soulmates._ That was a word that Craig never really said out loud, but he always felt that whatever him and Kenny had, it was something along those lines. Why else would he be the only person who could see Kenny's deaths? Why else would Kenny always show up at just the right time? Why else was he able to keep Kenny alive that night? Soulmates sounded like an overused term to describe braindead lovers, but if it's definition held any real meaning, Kenny was his.

"Yea," Craig spoke softly, shrugging. "I think so."

"How do I know if Stan is mine?"

"Well," Craig pulled at his shirt, showing off the stain. "You're not gonna find out crying in the bathroom. So would you mind?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, but got up anyways. He stopped in the doorway for a second though, and turned towards Craig. "Thanks."   


Craig wasn't completely sure if that was a genuine or sarcastic response, but right now he was way more focused on getting a stain out.

Kyle went back downstairs and Craig rushed over to the sink, grabbing a rag. He began scrubbing at his shirt, but the smell of whiskey refused to dissipate.

"You showed up." 

Craig looked up at the mirror, to see Kenny standing behind him with a shit eating grin on his face. "I didn't want to."

"I'll make sure to note that." Kenny said, closing the door behind them. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Butters."

Kenny didn't bother asking anymore questions, and instead stepped forward, pulling at Craigs shirt until he took the hint and took it off. "My turn to wash your clothes."

"Whatever." Despite being naked in front of him less than twenty-four hours ago, Craig felt a little awkward being shirtless around Kenny now.

Kenny seemed to sense the tension and awkwardness, so he spoke up. "I can take my shirt off too, if you want."

"I'm only here to give you back your parka and that's it." Craig deadpanned, sounding annoyed. "If you think I'm here to fuck you again, you're dead wrong."

"I'm more curious why you fucked me last night in the first place." 

"It was a mistake." Craig's words were like daggers through Kenny's heart. "It was a bad idea, and it's not happening ever again."

Kenny tried to mask his pain as he stepped closer, his lips almost touching Craig's. "Well you're no fun, are you?"

"I'm serious, McCormick. Stop it."

"Why? Because you can't fuck me when you're not high? Because you only wanted to pretend to own me for one night?" 

"Fuck you."

"Fuck me yourself."

Craig wrapped his hand around Kenny's throat, pushing him up against the bathroom door as he locked it. "Your mouth is gonna get you in a lot of fucking trouble, you know that?"

"Yea? And are you gonna do about it?"

"For starters, I can think of a lot better ways for you to use that bitchy mouth."

He unzipped his pants, taking off his belt with it, as he pushed Kenny to his knees. He wrapped the belt around the blondes neck, before forcing himself down Kenny's throat. Every time Kenny would gag, Craig would pull the belt tighter, choking Kenny more.

Kenny pretended to resist it, pushing himself back every time he gagged, but deep down he loved it. He wanted Craig to take his anger out on him, and he knew by being a brat, that's exactly what he would get. 

He finally pulled Kenny off and tugged on the belt, signaling for him to stand up. Before Kenny could even catch his own balance, Craig turned him around, and pinned his arms behind his back.

Kenny's face was pressed against the bathroom door as he felt Craig's hand traveling down, grabbing his hard-on and making the blonde whine.

"And just so we're clear," he said, kissing alongside Kenny's jaw. "I wasn't pretending to do anything. I _do_ own you."

Kenny's stomach was swarming with butterflies, as Craig unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers, jerking the smaller boy off. 

His face was red and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. The room was starting to getting spin-y again, too. He wasn't sure what it was about Craig that made him feel this way, but he always made him feel so disoriented and weak.

"Craig," Kenny moaned, closing his eyes shut as he felt himself getting close.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me."

That's all it took, and Kenny was less than two seconds away from covering Craig's hand in cum, but out of nowhere, someone began banging on the bathroom door, startling both boys and making Kenny lose all feeling.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he groaned. "Who is it?"

"It's J-J-..It's J-J-J-Jimmy. I gotta take a piss."

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Give me a minute."

"O-Okay," he heard Jimmy say, before hearing the sound of crutches going back downstairs.

Kenny pouted, pulling his pants back up as he reached for his parka _(at least he finally got_ _that back)_.

"Aw, didn't get to cum?" Craig asked, faux sympathy dripping from his voice. "That's too bad."

Kenny mumbled something under his breath and zipped up his parka, refusing to look at the taller boy, out of both embarrassment and anger.

Craig smirked, walking towards the door and unlocking it. "Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Kenny spoke up, looking at Craig. "So you're admitting there will be a next time?"

"Maybe." Craig shrugged, his voice returning to monotone. "If you know how to keep a fucking secret."

"And if I don't keep it a secret?" Kenny asked, testing his limits, only because he _really_ liked making Craig mad.

"If you don't," Craig stepped forward, wrapping his hand around Kenny's throat again, which eventually became the blonde's favorite thing in the world. "Then I'll fucking kill you."

Kenny could tell he was joking, but his voice was dark and the anger in his tone made Kenny weak in the knees. 

"Go ahead, Tucker." Kenny smiled widely, just as Craig tightened his grip. "You know I'll just come right back."


	8. Stop Being A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don’t wanna lose myself and start to like you,  
> kinda wanna fuck you, kinda wanna fight you." - Hate U / LØLØ

It's been days since the party at Token's, and Kenny was driving Craig borderline insane.

Every day it was something new. Bending over in front of Craig in a skirt, buying perfume that smelled like liquid candy, eyeing Craig from across the cafeteria while sucking on a popsicle.

He had yet to give in to any of Kenny's teasing, but the blonde was making it extremely hard, along with something else.

Today was the first day in almost a week, though, that Craig didn't see Kenny while walking to school. He figured he was either late or had died again, and for multiple reasons, he really hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Craig! Hey! Can we talk?" 

Craig shut his locker and turned around to see Kyle running up to him, the redhead looking around the hall with paranoid eyes.

"Uh, thanks for not telling anyone.. about the other night."

"Yea, sure." Craig shrugged, "Wait, what happened the other night?"

"You don't remember?" Kyle asked, quirking a brow as he looked at Craig skeptically.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you man. I know what you're talking about."

"Very funny." he scowled. "I'm serious though, dude. It was a big deal for me to talk about..that. I was worried I'd come to school today and everyone would be staring at me, but they didn't. That's how I know you didn't tell."

"Kyle, I'm pretty sure everyone already knows, and I seriously doubt they give a shit."

"Wha-," Kyle's ears were bright red as he glanced around the hall cautiously. "How would they know?"

"Think about it, man. You've been eye-fucking each other since middle school. I know he's your best friend and all but-"

"Was." Kyle interrupted, holding his books close to his chest. "He _was_ my best friend. No one even knows we hang out anymore, let alone do.. that. Sure, people can have their suspicions. But if they actually knew? You have no clue how much shit we'd be in. Wendy would leave him, he might even be kicked off the football team, our parents would be pissed. So just, thanks for not ratting me out. That's all I wanted to say."

Craig wasn't sure why Kyle would ever think he'd tell someone that kind of thing in the first place, but then again, they've never been on the best terms. Still, outing someone? Craig's a dick, sure, but outing someone just seemed a bit too far. "It's no big deal, man. You're good."

"No, it is a big deal, Craig. So seriously, thank you. I owe you one."

Before he knew it, the bell had rang and Kyle was already walking off in the other direction, without even giving Craig a chance to respond. _"I owe you one,"_ that sentence played on repeat in Craig's head. Hell, maybe that could come in handy, y'know, in case Kyle ever found out that he was fucking Kenny.

Speaking of that blonde bastard, where was he? Usually Craig was the one to skip classes, but not today. "Fuck it," he said, turning around and heading to home room. If Kenny did show up, it wasn't like Craig planned to speak to him anyways.

___

He tapped his pencil against his desk, anxiously awaiting the minute class was over and he could finally go home and smoke. 

His nerves weren't usually this shot, but Kenny seemed to be pushing every single one lately, and smoking was the only thing that could calm him down.

Five minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, a voice came over the intercom, ordering all students to make their way to the gymnasium for a pep rally. _"So much for a smoke break,"_ Craig thought.

Students pushed passed each other in the crowd, nearly trampling over one another in the process, as they flooded into the gymnasium.

Craig made his way up the bleacher steps, and sat at the top row, on the far left. It's been his spot since eighth grade, and he had no plans on changing it this year. He watched as everyone else sat down below him, still keeping an eye out for Kenny. 

Once everyone was seated and the room was full, the gymnasium doors opened and in came the cheerleaders, with no other than Kenny McCormick in the lead.

_"So that's where that asshole was,"_ Craig thought as he watched the group of cheerleaders get in formation for their routine.

Kenny knew exactly where to find Craig in the crowd, and immediately looked up at him and winked, causing the stoic boy to roll his eyes. He really hated seeing Kenny in that uniform.

Kenny joined the team during freshman year, and Craig knew for a fact that teasing people with that outfit was his only reason for joining in the first place. And judging by the amount of men that stared, he did a pretty good job of it.

From the top row, Craig watched as the blonde did cartwheels and landed perfectly, a complete contrast to his usual clumsy nature. As he was doing a cartwheel, though, Craig had a caught a glimpse of his underwear, and nearly choked on his own spit. Kenny was wearing women's underwear, and if Craig could see it from the top row, he hated to know what the men on the bottom row saw.

To make matters worse, he also happened to be the flyer. It made sense in a way, because Kenny _was_ one of the smallest people on the team (mostly due to malnutrition), but fear filled Craig's eyes as he realized almost everyone in the gymnasium was moments away from getting a full-on glimpse of the dumb blonde's panties.

"Fucking christ," Craig mumbled, getting up and running down the bleacher steps, nearly stepping on people in the process.

He reached the bottom row just as Kenny went flying in the air, and it felt like the whole room was in slow motion. One flip in the air was all it would take before the entire room knew what Kenny's ass looked like, but luckily for him, Craig stepped in just in time. 

Being the tallest guy at school, it was easy for him to grab Kenny mid-air, the smaller boy letting out a confused yelp as he was yanked down into Craig's arms.

The entire cheerleading squad looked at both boys in disbelief, but the rest of the school assumed it was part of the routine, and erupted with applause and a few "whoo!"'s from the football team.

Both Craig and Kenny's faces were red with embarrassment, but for different reasons.

Once the crowd had calmed down, Craig sat Kenny back on the ground and headed straight for the hallway. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and he felt like he was going to throw up. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he didn't want to think about it, either.

He could hear cheering from behind the double doors as the girls finished their routine, and it wasn't long before Kenny was running into the hallway, yelling out Craig's name.

"What the hell was that for?" he said out of breath, just as he came running around the corner.

Craig didn't say anything, and just leaned his head back against the lockers, as he closed his eyes.

"You can't keep ignoring me and then pull stupid shit like that." Kenny snapped. He sounded angry, but his stomach was filled with butterflies.

"The entire school was going to see your ass." he sighed, keeping his eyes closed shut in frustration.

"Oh," Kenny's voice dropped, but a smile played on his lips. "You saw that?"

Craig groaned and rolled his eyes. He didn't need to answer that. Of course Kenny knew he saw it. After all, he was the reason he was wearing them in the first place.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?"

"Yea?" Kenny smirked, stepping closer. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm-"

He was cut off by the hallway being flooded with students leaving the gymnasium. 

"Good catch, Tucker." Clyde said, slapping Craig on the back as he walked by.

Kenny pouted, upset that their time had been cut short, but Craig smirked, knowing he had technically won this round.

"You're just an asshole." the blonde scoffed.

"Me? An asshole?" Craig mocked, placing a hand over his chest. He rolled his eyes again and walked off, leaving the smaller boy to sulk over a missed opportunity.


	9. Princess Kenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "man, oh man, you're my best friend,  
> I scream it to the nothingness,  
> there ain't nothing that I need.   
> home is whenever I'm with you"   
> \- home / edward sharpe & the magnetic zeros

"You know, it'd be nice to go a single day without you following me around everywhere." Craig said, as he pushed through shirts on the clothing rack.

"You say that, yet you keep inviting me places."

"I don't invite you anywhere. You just show up on my doorstep asking what my plans are, and I'd feel bad telling you to fuck off."

Kenny smirked and walked off to another section of the shop, admiring the dresses. They had been at the mall for about two hours now, because Kenny had ruined Craig's nasa shirt with bleach on accident. Kenny thought it still looked cool, but Craig was pissed that his favorite shirt was ruined.

"I've been thinking lately," Kenny spoke up, as he pulled a short purple dress off the rack. "The halloween dance is coming up this weekend. I think we should go."

"No way." Craig deadpanned, not even letting the suggestion sit in the air for more than a second, before shooting it down.

"Why not? C'mon, it'll be fun. Please?"

"I don't dance and I don't like going to dances. Aren't you sick of all the parties yet?"

"Not really," the blonde shrugged, holding the dress up to his body as he checked himself out in the store mirror. "I think parties are fun. Free booze, loud music, sex in the bathroom-"

Craig glared at him, but Kenny continued.

"-Sounds like a fun time to me."

"They're not fun, they're headache inducing." Craig sighed.

"I think you're just boring."

"Yea, and what's wrong with that? I like boring. Boring is simple. You don't get into trouble when you're boring."

Kenny rolled his eyes and put the dress back on the rack. "Just please go with me to this one? We can even have matching outfits!"

"If I do take you to this stupid dance, what makes you think I'll wear matching outfits with you? Have you lost your fucking mind, dude?"

"Stop being so lame," Kenny complained. "It's just a  halloween outfit. No one's gonna know we're fucking because of it."

"Fine." Craig groaned in frustration, finally giving in. "We can go to the stupid dance, and we can wear stupid outfits. It better not cost me a lot of money or time, though."

"Hmm," Kenny took a second to think about costume ideas, before his brain finally landed on the most simple decision. "We could go as superheroes! Ya know, like we used to! I could be Mysterion, and you could be Super Craig." 

"Not gonna happen," the raven haired boy shook his head quickly. 

"Why not? You said you wanted something that didn't take a lot of time or money, and Super Craig is like, the most low effort costume I've ever seen."

Kenny immediately slapped a hand over his own mouth after he spoke, to keep himself from laughing, as Craig glared at him.

"You really wanna go there?" he asked, side-eyeing the blonde. "That's a really bold thing to say, for someone who wears his underwear over his pants."

"Hey, I thought it looked cool." Kenny fake-pouted, before giggling.

"Yea, well, it wasn't." Craig smirked, as he did his best to refrain from laughing as well. "Besides, I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be the only one seeing you in your underwear?"

Kenny's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, but he managed to keep his composure as he retorted, "Fine. No superhero costumes, since you wanna be an asshole about it. How about..." his eyes scanned over the clothing racks, locking on the dress he had picked up earlier. "I can be a princess, and you can be my prince?"

"Not that shit again." Craig said, finally caving in and laughing.

"You can't keep shooting down all my suggestions, if you're not even gonna give any yourself!"

"Alright, alright." the taller boy turned to face him. "We can go as a princess and a prince."

"Good." Kenny smiled proudly. "Now let's get you an outfit, because I already have mine picked out."

___

Kenny sat on Karen's floor as she covered his face in makeup, that he was forbidden from seeing. She wanted it to be a surprise, and he was fine with that. 

It wasn't like Kenny didn't know how to do makeup, though. He had almost perfected it over the course of five years, and could've easily done it himself. But he always refused to turn down any opportunity that would make Karen happy, and allowing her to do this was one of her favorites.

"Just a little more sparkle.." she said, sticking her tongue out in concentration, as she used a cheap makeup brush to apply purple shimmer on his freckled face.

When she finally pulled away, she stared at her older sibling in admiration, before yanking on his arm to drag him to the nearest mirror. "Look!"

Kenny stepped closer to the mirror, looking at the work of art his little sister had made in less than an hour. "Karen, it looks perfect."

"Now the princess can be as pretty as her dress."

He smiled, crooked teeth on full display, but he didn't mind. He did look pretty, and he was really glad he bought the dress. He hardly ever made purchases for himself, but this one was definitely worth it.

"Now," Karen said, running off to her room for a split second before returning with something in her hands. "All the princess needs is her crown!"

She placed the tiara on Kenny's head, and for a split second he couldn't believe how good he looked. It was like reliving his Princess Kenny days all over again, except this time with a better quality wig and some actual curves to fill out the dress.

"Who's your prince charming?" Karen asked as she sat on the bathroom counter, swinging her legs back and forth. 

"Just Craig." the words slipped past his lips before he even knew it, and for a second it sounded odd saying it out loud.

"Who's that?"

"Y'know the guy who let me borrow his jacket?"

"Oh," she nodded slowly. "The friend."

"Yea," he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing or blushing. "The friend."

He heard a car horn outside a few seconds later, and he knew Craig had finally arrived to pick him up. And no shocker, he was five minutes earlier than he said he'd be. Leave it to Craig to be on time for a party he didn't even want to attend.

"Have fun, Kenny!" Carol shouted from the kitchen. "Just don't have too much fun!"

"Don't worry!" he shouted back as he opened the front door. "He doesn't know how to do that!"

____

"Wow, they really went all out." Kenny said, as they pulled into the schools parking lot, that was already packed full of cars.

The entire building was covered in Halloween decorations, and the lights from inside glowed in shades of green, purple, red and orange. 

Craig hadn't spoke a single word the entire ride, so Kenny turned towards him before getting out the car. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yea," Craig said, shaking himself out of an empty state of mind. "I just.. really, really hate everyone here."

It was hard to tell when Craig was joking when he said things like that, but Kenny leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek anyways, in attempt to cheer him up. "You look really nice, by the way. Thanks for agreeing to dress up tonight."

Craig shrugged, but even in the dim car light Kenny could see a smile on his face. "Yea, you still owe me for this, though."

"Oh, don't worry." Kenny said, leaning forward again, this time whispering in his ear. "I'll have a lot of ways to repay you later."

"If you make me hard before we go in there, I _will_ fucking kill you." his voice was dark, and Kenny wanted nothing more than to blow him right then and there, but he knew it could wait for later. 

"Fine." the blonde grinned. "Now get out the car and take me to this stupid dance like you promised."

Both boys stepped out the car and made their way to the front of the building, standing a lot closer than what Craig was comfortable with, but he figured it was no more suspicious than him catching Kenny in his arms at the pep rally.

As they reached the doors, Kenny noticed a group of guys standing near the stairs, smoking cigarettes. These kids weren't dressed in all black like the goths though, or even in costumes at all for that matter. They were all in prestigious uniforms, ones that Kenny had the misfortune of knowing too well. The North Park academy boys.

"Hey, look." one of the boys spoke up, nudging the guy next to him. "It's the South Park cross dresser."

Craig opened his mouth to speak in defense of the blonde, but Kenny just pulled at his arm and dragged him inside the building as fast as he could.

"You know those assholes?" he asked, as the made their way to the gym where the party was being held.

"Kind of." he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I went to one of their parties dressed up sophomore year. I almost slept with this one guy, but he didn't know I had a dick until we got to the bedroom. Almost got hate crimed."

"Jesus christ, dude. You didn't though, right?"

"Nah," Kenny shook his head as they opened the gym doors. "Not that time."

Despite the North Park boys snarky response, Kenny was determined to have a good night. And he didn't care who was there, or who saw. He dragged Craig with him to the dance floor, as he jumped and spun around to the song playing over the stereo. He wasn't the world's best dancer, that was for sure. But he was having fun, and he was with Craig, and in the moment, that's all that mattered.

Craig watched in awe as Kenny danced around in his princess dress, and tried to replicate his dance moves, only to end up looking awkward instead. He was tall and skinny, and had zero rhythm whatsoever. But Kenny still adored every second of it.

"You're a shitty dancer, Tucker." Kenny giggled.

"Speak for yourself, dickhead." Craig laughed back, before grabbing Kenny's hand and attempting to spin him around. 

At least half the crowd watched as Kenny spun around in his dress, looking like a real life princess, but none of them were too shocked to react. Craig on the other hand seemed to be almost mesmerized.

They spent the rest of the time laughing and dancing, and feeling like they were the only two people in the room. Correction, they felt like the only people in the _world_.

After a bit, the lights began to dim and the songs became repeats, and Craig knew it was time to go home, but a part of him really didn't want to. He still hated parties, but anytime he went to one with Kenny, it became a lot more tolerable. But the party ending wasn't even what he dreaded, it was the idea of dropping Kenny back off at his house.

"I gotta go piss, I'll be right back." he said, running a hand through his hair awkwardly, before sticking his hands in his pockets. 

"Alright, I'll wait outside." Kenny smiled softly, and they both parted ways.

If dancing all night hadn't been a strain enough on his breathing, he decided to ruin his health a bit more, as he reached for the lighter and cigarette he hid in the stuffed bra he was wearing. Definitely not lady-like, but very Kenny-like.

He pulled out the cigarette first and placed it between his teeth, but continued to dig around for the lighter. "Where the fuck is it?" he whined, getting frustrated.

Unfortunately, this gained the attention of the North Park boys from earlier, as they made their way over to the blonde ditz.

"Need a light, slut?"

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood."

"That's a surprise," one scoffed. "You're usually always in the mood."

Kenny sighed deeply, but ultimately chose to ignore them as he walked to Craig's car. He wanted to be the bigger person tonight, he really did. But then one of the boys threw a red solo cup full of alcohol at the back of his head, and Kenny remembered he was way too small to be the bigger person.

"Well, looks like I get to be Mysterion for Halloween after all."

He swung at the guy in front, hitting him on the first try as the guy stumbled backwards. One of the other boys attempted to grab Kenny from behind, but was elbowed in the nose by the blonde instead. Kenny had fun beating the shit out of rich douchebags, and felt a sense of superiority once he had knocked them all down flat on their backs. Or at least he thought he had hit them all, until a taller quarterback-like guy stepped forward.

Kenny spun around and attempted a roundhouse kick, but failed when the guy caught his leg and slammed him to the ground.

Kenny had less than five seconds to catch his breath before standing back up with shaky legs and taking another swing at the guy. The larger boy dodged the hit with ease, before knocking the princess out, watching as the blonde collapsed to the ground.

Craig had walked out just in time to see the hit happen, and felt every inch of his body fill with rage.

"Hey, asshole!" Craig shouted out, as he walked up to the large boy.

As soon as the boy had turned around, Craig clocked him as hard as he could, making him stumble back and fall on his ass.

Craig had him on the ground, and was proceeding to beat the shit out the academy douchebag with every bit of energy left in his body.

Kenny wasn't here to pull him away this time, though, so Craig had to find the willpower to pull himself away the second he noticed his fists were numb. 

The North Park guys were now either supporting broken noses or black eyes, and all scattered away the second Craig was finished attacking the quarterback.

His hand twitched in pain and he could feel blood dripping from his knuckles, but his eyes were locked on the blonde lying in the snow.

___

Kenny woke up with a pounding headache and his limbs were almost numbingly cold. He also realized he was laying on the ground, when he looked up and saw the moon instead of his bedroom ceiling.

"Why the hell am I laying in the snow?"

"One of the North Park guys knocked you out while you were fighting."

Kenny glanced over to see Craig lying next to him, and he realized he never noticed how perfect Craig's side profile was until then.

"Oh," he mumbled, looking back up at the sky. "Why the hell are you laying in the snow, then?"

"Because I thought you'd look pretty stupid laying here by yourself."

"Hm. Well, did I at least win the fight?"

Craig unclenched his shaky fists, that were already bruised a dark purple. "Yea, Ken." he said softly. "You won."

"Nice."


	10. I Hate You [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck, or I did last time I checked." - 505 / arctic monkeys

Kenny and Craig had spent almost every single day together the last two weeks, and as much as Kenny liked it, he knew he owed some kind of explanation to Bebe.

It was Saturday morning and the ground was completely covered in snow, as Kenny walked to her house. 

As he was walking, he saw Stan leaving Kyle's place, and stopped in his tracks when he saw the team captain. "Stan? I didn't know you and Kyle still hung out."

"Oh, uh, yea," Stan said awkwardly, taking a few steps closer. "Well, I wouldn't really call it 'hanging out'. I just came over to ask if he'd help with my history homework. I'm not super good at that kinda stuff, y'know?"

"Yea.." Kenny could tell when Stan was lying about something, because he'd always get visibly nervous and twitchy. He was a terrible secret-keeper, just like his father. But still, Kenny didn't pry.

"I just gotta focus on football right now, I don't really have time to stay up doing homework all night." Stan defended. "We're actually doing really good this season, and I want to keep it that way."

"I heard about that!" Kenny quipped. "You guys have been doing really good lately. I mean, I wouldn't know personally, because I haven't went to any of the games. But I always hear that you're doing a good job."

"Thanks, man. You know, you should come to a game sometime."

"I might do that." Kenny smiled.

Talking to his old friends was still weird, but the more he talked to them, the more comfortable he felt, and the more he missed hanging out with them. Not as comfortable as he felt with Craig, though. That was an entirely different level of comfort, something he hoped would never end.

"What happened to your eye?" Stan asked, sticking red-gloved hands into the pockets of his pants.

"Oh," Kenny reached his hand up to feel the bruise, wincing. "I got knocked out by some North Park guy at the Halloween dance the other night."

"Dude, weak! Seriously?"

"Yea," Kenny shrugged. "No big deal though, I'm not the only one who left there with a black eye."

"Nice."

Kenny smiled, before clearing his throat awkwardly and speaking back up. "I gotta go, um, see someone. But it was nice talking to you, dude."

"Yea, it was." Stan smiled softly. "See you at the game next week?"

"Definitely."

___

Kenny didn't even bother knocking on Bebe's door, and just let himself in. Her parents were used to it by this point, anyways. He raced upstairs and swung open her door, to find her laying on the bed reading a magazine.

"Bebe, I am so-"

"Sorry for ditching me?" she asked, without looking up from the page. Her tone was calm, but Kenny could tell she was bothered.

"I really am sorry, B. I've just been so busy lately."

"Yea, busy on your knees. Do they hurt, by the way? With all the time you spend on them?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad that you're screwing around with Craig Tucker," she said, tossing the magazine off her bed. "I'm mad that you've ditched me for the last three weeks to go do it."

"I know, and I feel really bad, okay? I wanna make it up to you."

"You have _no_ idea how bad things have sucked lately. Heidi and Red have been busy doing god knows what, and Wendy's head is so far up Stan's ass she can hardly see daylight. And if I have to go to Starbucks with Clyde and hear him pronounce 'venti' wrong one more time, I'm going to lose my ever-loving fuckin' mind!"

"I swear to you, Bebe. I know I haven't been the best friend lately, but that ends now. Whatever you wanna go do, we'll do. I-"

He was cut off suddenly by his phone ringing. 

"Who's that?" Bebe asked, curious as she sat up in bed.

Kenny checked the caller ID and saw Craig's contact name, which had a little heart next to it. "Hold on."

"Hello?" he asked, stepping closer towards the hallway.

"Hey, this is kind of a dumb question, but do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?"

"Wait, oh my god, really?" Kenny sounded like he was going to die from excitement.

"Yea, man. It's just pizza night, don't cum your pants or anything. We just haven't really seen each other the last two days, and.." his voice trailed off. Was he trying to say he missed him?

"Aw, you miss me!" Kenny smiled proudly. 

"Shut up," Craig scoffed. He didn't say 'no' though, so Kenny took that as a good sign. "So, are you coming or what?"

Kenny looked over at Bebe for approval, and she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I would love to." Kenny replied back quickly.

"Cool, see you later." 

Craig hung up the phone and Kenny wanted to scream. It was hard for him to contain how happy he was, and Bebe noticed.

Fuck, he forgot about his promise to Bebe.

"B, I promise, tomorrow is all yours. We'll spend the entire day together."

"Fine," she sighed, picking the magazine back up and flipping through the pages, "Now go see your stupid boy toy."

___

"Well, you're dressed up rather nice, aren't you?" Thomas looked up from his coffee, as Craig walked downstairs.

"I'm not dressed up, I'm just dressed clean." he retorted, walking into the kitchen.

"Craig's only dressing up because his little boyfriend is coming over tonight." Tricia said smugly.

"Will you shut up? He isn't my boyfriend."

"Well, whatever the reason, I think you look very nice." Laura said, kissing Craig on top of the head, as the raven haired boy scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"When's the boy coming over?" Thomas asked, taking another sip from his mug.

"Uh, anytime now, I think."

"Well, he better not be late. I'm not waiting on no damn kid to show up before I eat my pizza."

Not even ten seconds after the words left his mouth, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Craig said, standing up quickly, but before he could even reach the front door, Tricia had beat him to it.

"Well, hello there." she said, swinging the door open and looking up at Kenny.

"Huh," she said, turning back to look at Craig. "You really got a thing for blondes, don't ya?"

"Move." Craig snapped, shoving her out the way as he stared at the boy in front of him. "Hey."

"Hey," Kenny said softly. His heart was beating so fast, he almost wondered if Craig could hear it, too.

Kenny stepped inside and was immediately greeted by Laura next. "You must be the kid Craig's been hanging out with everyday lately." 

"Oh, I wouldn't say everyday-"

"I'm not complaining," she continued. "I'd rather see him hanging out with you than pulling some dumb illegal shit again, like shooting off fireworks over there by the train tracks." 

Both Laura and Kenny glared at Craig, but for different reasons.

"I'll explain later." Craig mouthed, making Kenny roll his eyes. 

The group sat down at the kitchen table, and Thomas sighed in relief. "Finally, I've been ready to eat for an hour."

Kenny scarfed his pizza down the fastest, mostly because this was his first full meal he had in weeks. Thankfully though, Craig's family didn't judge. Laura just offered Kenny more, to which he politely declined. 

Kenny watched as Craig finished his food, and he noticed that no one else at the table was paying attention to them. Slowly, he moved his hand under the table, and grabbed Craig's dick through his jeans.

Craig flinched in shock, stopping mid-bite. He gave Kenny a look, but the blonde decided on being a brat, and reached for it again. Craig didn't stop him or react this time, and instead chose to ignore him. It was a lot harder to do than he thought, though.

Quietly, Kenny unzipped Craig's pants and reached one hand into his boxers, jerking him off slowly.

He could tell that Craig was getting frustrated, but he also knew he liked it.

Kenny moved his hand faster, determined to get Craig off right then and there, but then Laura spoke up, making both boys jump. 

"Would you like a ride home Kenny, or are you staying the night?"

Both boys looked at each other, as Kenny went quiet. "I, um, do you want me to stay the night?"

Craig attempted to zip his pants back up, while the attention was focused on Kenny, and shrugged. "Yea, sure. You can stay."

"Well, you boys can go up to Craig's room, I gotta wash dishes. Just make sure to call your mom and let her know you're staying."

"Yes ma'am," Kenny said, but he didn't actually plan to call. It's not like she'd notice he was gone anyways.

Kenny ran upstairs to Craig's room, reliving flashbacks from eighth grade again, when Craig would sneak him upstairs anytime his parents were away. Just so they could play video games or smoke together. Now look where they were.

"How's Stripe #5 doing?" Kenny asked, smiling as he walked up to the guinea pig in his cage.

Before he could even view the pet though, Craig had turned Kenny around and pinned him against the wall, a hand around his throat.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he snapped, tightening his grip. "If they would've saw what you were doing, we'd both be fucked. Do you even think?"

"Not really," Kenny gasped, trying to catch his breath. "But you like that don't you?"

"What I'd like is for you to actually behave for once, instead of being a fucking brat."

Kenny whined, looking up at the taller boy. He could hardly breathe, but he didn't mind. 

"You always wanna make me hard but never give me a chance to finish." Craig growled, "Now it's your fucking turn."

He released his grip on Kenny's throat, and pushed him onto the bed, before grabbing a belt and tying the blonde's hands together.

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked nervously, feeling fear for the first time in awhile.

"What does it look like? I'm tying you up, since you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself."

He pulled Kenny's pants down roughly, and wrapped a hand around the smaller boy's dick, enjoying the way he squirmed underneath him. "Craig," Kenny moaned out, closing his eyes shut tightly as the taller boy sped up.

He could tell when Kenny was close, by the way his breathing would get heavy, so Craig pulled his hand away.

Kenny whined, bucking his hips up, only for Craig to hold him back down. 

"I was close," the blonde cried. 

"That's too bad," Craig said, getting close to Kenny's as he grabbed his face roughly. "Because only good boys get to cum."

He slapped Kenny on the face, making him open his mouth in surprise, just so Craig could spit in it. "You always wanna make me cum, so that's all you're allowed to do tonight. Your only purpose is to get me off."

Kenny nodded weakly, tears rolling down his face. 

Without even prepping the blonde first, Craig grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and covered his cock with it, before lining himself up and thrusting into Kenny roughly.

Kenny's back arched as he cried out in pain, but Craig just shoved his boxers in Kenny's mouth to shut him up. He kept his pace rough and hard, knowing that he was hitting that spot inside of Kenny that wouldn't make him last long.

He didn't want to allow Kenny that satisfaction tonight though, so he sped up a bit, before releasing inside of him, and filling him up with cum.

He could've used a condom, but he thought allowing Kenny to feel Craig's cum dripping out of him would be even more torture for the blonde. And, he was right.

Kenny's body was practically shaking when Craig was done with him, and his cock was painfully hard and leaking with precum.

Craig could tell it was taking everything in Kenny to obey and not cum, so he smirked, undoing the belt that was around Kenny's wrists.

The blonde lowered his arms back down, breathing heavy. "I hate you."

Craig leaned forward, kissing Kenny gently on the nose. "I hate you, too."


	11. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so can I call you tonight?  
> I'm trying to make up my mind,  
> just how I feel."  
> \- can I call you tonight? / dayglow

Kenny had decided to take a week away from Craig to spend more time with Bebe, and he realized just how much he missed all the girl time. 

But as much as he enjoyed spending time with his best friend, there wasn't a single second where Craig wasn't on his mind. 

Both blondes had agreed on going to the mall, to find an outfit for the football game this Friday. Kenny was still broke, but that was never an issue while hanging out with Bebe. She always offered to pay, no matter what.

"Wanna get matching dresses?" she asked, holding up a pink dress, before shaking her head and setting it back down. "Never mind, that's probably weird."

"I think you should get that red dress we saw earlier," Kenny said, leaning against one of the mannequins and nearly knocking it over.

"Maybe.." Bebe said, biting the inside of her cheek, as she thought. "Are you feeling okay, by the way? You seem out of it today."

"Yea! I'm fine, seriously." he said, crossing his arms and shrugging. Bebe could tell it was taking everything in him not to reach for the phone in his pocket, though.

"I know what's wrong," she smirked, nodding slowly and rolling her eyes. "You're having Craig withdrawals." 

"No, I'm not!" he defended. "I miss him a little, but it's not like I can't live without him."

Deep down, Kenny wondered if that statement might actually be false, though. After all, he hadn't had a single death since him and Craig got close again. He was like some kind of guardian angel, if guardian angels were assholes.

"If I go back and get the red dress, you should definitely get that purple one." Bebe looked over at her stressed friend. "You'd look hot in it."

"You think?" Kenny asked, being pulled out of his thoughts.

"Definitely."

She linked her arm with his, pulling him out of the shop and back to the one that had went in earlier. As they were walking past the food court though, Kenny caught of glimpse of Craig and stopped in his tracks. 

His insides swarmed with butterflies, until he saw Tweek step into view next to Craig, and quickly the butterflies dissolved, as Kenny felt his heart sink to his stomach.

"Why'd you stop?" Bebe asked, turning around.

She followed Kenny's gaze directly over to the food court, to see no other than Craig Tucker, with his ex boyfriend Tweek Tweak. "Oh, Ken..." she frowned.

"It's fine. I'm not really that surprised." he said softly, keeping his eyes locked forward.

"I don't think they're together like that," Bebe spoke up. "They hang out all the time, don't they?"

"Yea," Kenny said. "I don't think they're together, either."

"Then why are you upset? Because you think he's better than you?"

"What?" Kenny broke his gaze to look over at Bebe, offended. "No! I mean, maybe? Definitely? Okay, definitely."

"It's just," Kenny began, looking back at the two boys across from him. "He's so much..nicer. And softer."

"Maybe Craig doesn't want soft." 

____

Craig looked up just in time to see Bebe drag Kenny by his arm, away from the food court and into a clothing store. Craig knew that Kenny had been looking at them,  though, and the thought made his stomach flip.

"What's wrong?" Tweek asked, grabbing his ice-cream cone from the food court worker.

"Nothing, I just saw Kenny."

"You've been spending a lot of time with him, lately." Tweek deadpanned, not looking up at the raven haired boy, as he ate his ice cream.

"Is that a bad thing?" Craig asked, worried for a second he'd have to defend his reasoning.

"No, I don't think so." Tweek looked up, shrugging. "You seem happier. Happiness is a good thing."

___

Kenny watched intently as Bebe did a perfect winged liner, and he felt the slightest twinge of envy. No matter how much he tried, eyeliner was the one thing he still wasn't good at.

"I wish I could do eyeliner like that." he pouted.

"It takes practice," she said gently, trying not to talk much, as she finished the other eye. "I can do yours, if you want."

"Okay," Kenny blew a bubble with his gum and popped it loudly. "Just don't mess up my eyeshadow. That shit took me like fifteen minutes to do."

Something Bebe always appreciated about Kenny, was that he was a perfect person to practice makeup on. Not only did he have near-perfect cheekbones, and perfectly placed freckles over his nose, he was amazing at holding still.

"All done." she smiled to herself proudly, admiring her work. He opened his eyes slowly and looked in the vanity mirror across from them.

"You're like, a god at makeup." he said, trying not to touch or smudge the liner. "It looks so good."

"It's one of my many talents," she winked. "Now, are we all set for the football game?"

"We're set."

____

They pulled into the parking lot, all eyes on them, thanks to Bebe's hot pink new car with music blasting from the speakers. 

Bebe spotted the rest of the girls standing next to Stan Marsh's car, with Wendy practically clinging onto Stan for dear life. Heidi waved the blondes over, and Kenny felt his face turn bright red.

He was no stranger to wearing dresses, but never one this short. He was afraid if he didn't pull the dress down often, everyone at the game would see his ass. Then again, maybe it'd summon Craig at moments notice.

"You're gonna win tonight, I know it." Wendy said, kissing Stan on his cheek.

"Do I get any reward if I do?" he laughed, making his girlfriend nod quickly. 

"You bet." she smirked, whispering something in his ear.

"Get a room," Red complained, nudging them as the rest of the group laughed.

All the girls gossiped and shared their weekend plans with each other, but Kenny was far more focused on where Craig was. He usually never came to these things, but Kenny hoped that if he knew he was coming, he'd show up for sure.

"I don't think he's showing up, sweetie." Bebe whispered, as she placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder. She could tell that's who he was looking around for. "But hey, maybe he'll show up to the after party?"

"The after party?" Kenny asked, a little louder than he meant to. "After party for what?"

"If we win tonight, I'm throwing a party at my place." Stan spoke up, as Wendy giggled.  "Mom and Shelly are out of town visiting my aunt."

"What about Randy?"

"He'll be drinking too, he won't give a shit."

"Fair enough."

Kenny watched as Stan ran out onto the field with the rest of the team, and he followed behind Bebe and the other cheerleaders, to the bleachers. He was supposed to attend every game to cheer with the others, but he never bothered making the time.

He could've agreed to cheer tonight, but he decided sitting and watching was a better route to take.

The game felt like forever, and the more the night passed on, Kenny remembered why he wasn't the biggest fan of sports, aside from Nascar. After what seemed like several hours though, the game finally came to an end, with South Park winning by twelve points.

Kenny reached for his phone, fingering hovering over Craig's contact nervously. He really hoped he didn't mind another party this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter, i've been busy <\3 i'll be uploading again soon though! the story will be finished by halloween :)


	12. The Truth Came Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "when we live such fragile lives,  
> it's the best way we survive.  
> I go around a time or two,  
> just to waste my time with you."  
> \- dirty little secret / all american rejects

"Congratulations on winning, Stan." Kenny nodded at the team captain, lifting his red solo cup in the air.

"Thanks, Ken." Stan smiled, lifting his cup in the air as well, as everyone followed suit. "It's been a good season so far."

"Cheers to that!" Clyde raised his cup in the air and everyone in the room cheered, except for Kenny, who was keeping a steady watch on the front door.

"I'm sure he'll show up, he always does, doesn't he?" Bebe whispered into her best friends ear, in attempt to calm his nerves.

"Yea," Kenny sighed. "I guess you're right."

Kenny spent the next hour dancing with Bebe, as the entire football team, Stan especially, got completely wasted. It wasn't long before Stan had disappeared upstairs, but no one bothered to follow after him, assuming he was receiving his "present" from Wendy.

"He still isn't here. I'm starting to get worried." Kenny sat down on the couch, out of breath from dancing.

"C'mon, I'm sure he's just taking awhile to get ready. Or maybe he wants to show up late on purpose. Guys are weird like that." 

"I'm just scared he's upset with me or something. It feels like he's avoiding me now."

"I'm sure that's not it," Bebe sat down next to the blonde, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "And if it is, fuck him. He's not worth your time, _or_ feelings."

_"But he is,"_ Kenny thought to himself. He didn't want to say it out loud though, in fear of being judged. He'd never let someone know a guy had this much control over him.

"Come dance with me some more," Bebe pleaded, standing up and pulling at Kenny's arm. "He'll show up eventually."

____

Craig pushed through the crowd of drunk teens, as he looked around for Kenny. This was starting to feel like a routine for him, showing up at random parties, just to see that stupid blonde he liked so much.

This was currently the longest the two had been without seeing each other in weeks, and Craig would be lying if he said it didn't bother him.

He refrained from texting first though, because he'd die before he let someone call him desperate. 

Craig checked the living room first, then decided to head upstairs, hoping maybe if he were lucky, he'd find Kenny in the bathroom again. Or better yet, in one of the rooms, ready to make things up to him. 

The bathroom was completely empty, surprisingly. So Craig began checking the bedrooms next.

The second he opened the bedroom door though, his brain flooded with regret. Stan was on top of Kyle, and from the few seconds Craig looked, he could see there were very few clothes involved. 

"Oh, uh, fuck. Sorry Stan." Craig awkwardly slapped a hand over his eyes and shut the door. "Didn't know you guys were doing that again."

"Doing what again?" 

The voice caught him off guard and made him jump, as he turned around quickly. Wendy was standing in the hall, hardly four feet away from him, with her hands on her hips. 

"Uh, um-" Craig stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Craig, what was Stan doing?" Wendy asked again, and he could tell from the shakiness in her voice, she was worried. 

Before he could even think of a response, Wendy pushed past him and swung the door open, shrieking immediately at the sight in front of her.

She turned around quickly, running downstairs as Stan ran after her, half naked and struggling to put his pants back on. "Wendy! Wait, please! It isn't what it looks like, I swear."

She stopped at the end of the stairs and looked up with tears in her eyes. "It isn't? Because it _very_ clearly looked like you were fucking Kyle to me." 

"Wendy, I-" Stan was out of breath, and his face was bright red. Whether it be from embarrassment, sex, or the alcohol, was undetermined. "I promise you, Wens. It was a one time thing, I'm just drunk. I didn't mean it."

"A one time thing?" she repeated, clenching her first to hold back more tears. "Then why did Craig say you were doing it _again_?"

Stan turned around, looking up at Craig with pleading eyes.

"I just.." Craig fumbled with his words, doing the only thing he knew how to in that moment. Be brutally honest. "I'm sorry, man. She caught you, I don't know what else you want me to say."

Stan sighed and closed his eyes shut tight, trying not to cry from frustration. 

"That's what I thought." Wendy scoffed. 

Stan still chased after her, even after she had walked out the front door. But Kyle stayed behind Craig, with anger and hurt in his eyes.

"You're a real dick, Craig. You know that?"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?" Craig defended. "She caught him. She caught both of you. Why are you mad at me for that?"

"I'm mad because this wasn't the way it was supposed to go!" Kyle cried. "None of this would've happened if he didn't have to hide it in the first place! I know you don't understand because it was easy for you. You've been out forever, you and Tweek are the token gay kids at this school. No one gives a shit if you say you're dating a guy, but if someone like Stan were to come out, there's no telling what would happened."

"It's not that easy for me, either." Craig snapped. "I get that it's hard to come out and I may have had it a little easier, but it doesn't erase the intolerant bullshit that comes with it." 

"Oh, I never said it wasn't hard for you to talk about who you're dating." Kyle laughed bitterly. "I said it wasn't hard for you to talk about liking a boy. Everyone in this room knows you like guys, Craig. But do any of them know _which_ guy you like? Does anyone here know that you fuck Kenny every chance you get?"

Craig's mouth went dry as cotton, and he was too afraid to turn around, in fear of knowing what people were listening. 

"You're not afraid of people knowing you're gay," Kyle continued. "You're afraid of people knowing you have feelings, and that you care. Because you're so afraid that if you don't build up this dumb little wall that you have, that you'll be weak. And you hate being weak. You put on such a tough act but you're not tough, Craig Tucker. You're just an asshole."

Craig opened his mouth to speak, but was already too late,  when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"So, is that the weird thing Kenny does?" 

Craig turned around to face Tweek, but out the corner of his eye he saw Kenny, walking out the front door and slamming it shut behind him. As he contemplated on whether he should chase after Kenny, or respond to Tweek, the twitchy blonde had already left too.

Craig was all alone, and there was no one to blame but himself. 

____

Craig went home that night and tossed and turned in his bed for hours. The second the clock hit 7am on Saturday morning, Craig was out of bed and rushing over to the Tweak residence, figuring he should probably attempt to savage what bit of his friendship with Tweek he had left.

He had already lost touch with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. Now was not a good time to lose Tweek, too.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, and just ran upstairs instead. He was surprised to walk in and see Tweek awake, sipping on some coffee as he finished Friday night's homework. 

"Hey, can we talk?" Craig asked softly, leaning against the door to shut it behind him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm really sorry, Tweek. I should've told you I was sleeping with Kenny, I just-"

"Craig, it's okay." Tweek laughed. "I don't care that you're screwing around with Kenny. I mean, I kinda thought it was obvious?"

"So you aren't mad?" 

"No?" Tweek took another sip of his coffee and sat it down, with less shaky hands than before. "Craig, we're best friends. But we aren't obligated to tell each other everything. I mean, I didn't feel the need to tell you I was fucking Thomas-"

"You're fucking Thomas?"

Tweek took another sip, waving off Craig's question. "That's besides the point. The point is, you don't have to apologize to me for keeping Kenny a secret. You should be apologizing to him for that."

"I should?"

"Yes, you moron." Tweek rolled his eyes. "Kenny really likes you. And I know you really like him. Honestly, I think you might even love him. I've never seen you act this way around anyone, man. Not even me. What you have with him is a good thing. You should be proud of that. So instead of coming to see me, you should've went to see him."

"Yea," Craig nodded slowly. "Yea, you're right. I should. Do you think I should go see him now?"

"Yes!" Tweek nodded. "Now, go! And leave me alone. I have math homework to do."

"Alright, alright, fine." Craig said, opening the door. "Thanks for being a good friend, Tweek." 

"You can do it." Tweek smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "I believe in you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slight delay on the chapter, it's been a busy week. the next chapter will be the last one though, and it should be up soon :)


	13. From Hell to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for you I'd bleed myself dry."  
> \- yellow / coldplay

Craig ran down the street as fast as he could, hoping his heart wouldn't give out from unsteady heartbeats.

He was usually running away from Kenny's house, not towards it, so this was something new to him. Before he even reached the train tracks though, he could hear sirens, making his heart drop to his stomach. He had the same gut feeling he always did when something bad happened to Kenny, but he really hoped this time would be different.

Sure enough, the second he passed the tracks, he saw an ambulance pulling out of the McCormick driveway, with a sobbing Carol clutching onto her husband.

Just for good measure, Craig figured he'd ask anyways. "Hey, is Kenny home?"

"Kenny's dead." she sobbed, making Craig pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Great," he complained. "That's just great." 

Carol looked up at him with concern, and his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that.." his voice trailed off, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry for your loss."

He took a few steps back awkwardly, feeling even more embarrassed when he ran into the mailbox. Today was not going well for him. 

He was about to turn around and walk back home, when Karen McCormick ran up to him, tugging on his hoodie sleeve to stop him from leaving. "You're Craig, right?"

"Uh, yeah.." 

He watched as she dug around in her pockets, before pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. "Kenny left this note. It has your name on it."

Craig grabbed the note with shaky hands, afraid of what it might contain. Maybe it was a depressingly long suicide note, or the list to his will. Would Kenny even have a will? Maybe it was a note confirming that this was his last death, and after this he'd be gone forever.

But when Craig opened the crumpled paper, he let out a deep sigh of relief at the poorly written note. In bright red crayon, the note read, _"Dear Craig, you're a really shitty secret keeper."_

"What's it say?" Karen asked, looking up at tall boy in front of her.

"It says that wherever he is, he's happy. So you shouldn't worry about him."

"Oh," Karen furrowed her brows, looking down at the ground. "Well if I know anything about my big brother, I'm pretty sure he's in hell, not heaven. So, I don't how happy he is about that."

Craig smirked, shoving the note into his pocket. "Well, maybe Kenny likes it down there."

____

Another night of tossing and turning made Craig restless, as he waited impatiently for Kenny to come back. Twenty four hours is all it took, but time seemed to pass a lot slower than usual.

Craig couldn't bother waiting until 6am, a reasonable-ish hour to barge into someone's house. The second the clock striked midnight, signaling a new day of rebirth, Craig was digging through his closet for clothes to put on.

It was freezing cold out, especially this late at night, so Craig decided on taking his dad's car rather than walk. In attempt to make it up to Kenny, he also stopped by an ice cream parlor on his way. Kenny spent overnight in hell, the least Craig could do was get him something cold to eat.

He parked behind the SoDaSoPa building as quiet as he possibly could, and turned the car off quickly, hoping not to wake anyone up. He grabbed the ice cream and walked over to Kenny's window, which thankfully for him, was easy to open. 

Once inside, Craig began to panic though, when he saw Kenny wasn't there. Frantically, he started checking underneath the covers, under the bed, in the closet, everywhere he could think of. Right before he was on the verge of a mental breakdown though, he heard the sound of a toilet flushing from the hallway bathroom, and in walked Kenny, still in his underwear.

"Craig?" Kenny squinted in the dark room, scratching at his messy hair. "What the hell are you doing here? It's like one in the morning."

"I needed to talk to you about something." Craig said, setting the ice cream down on the nightstand. 

"Can it not wait until the morning?"

"No, it has to be now. I've been wanting to say this for awhile."

Kenny sighed and shut his door, before turning back around and motioning for Craig to continue.

"Kenny, when I first met you, I fucking hated you-"

"That's a way to start off a sentence." Kenny scoffed.

"Let me finish, please?" Craig groaned. "When I first met you, I didn't like you, at all. Like, I fucking hated you and your friends. I thought you were _so_ fucking annoying-"

"Are you trying to be a dick right now?"

"Let. Me. Finish." Craig sighed. "I didn't like you because I didn't know you. I didn't want to know you, or anyone for that matter. For a really long time, I distanced myself from people because I thought I was better off alone. I thought that being numb was just my thing, and I wouldn't care if I was by myself. When Tweek and I broke up for good, it didn't bother me like it should have. I thought that was my sign, that I really am supposed to be alone. But when I'm with you, things are different. I feel things that I convinced myself I wasn't capable of feeling. You make me feel alive, and I think in some weird way, I keep you alive. And I don't know if soulmates or any of that bullshit actually exists, but if it does, I think you're mine."

Kenny stared at the taller boy from across the room, and he was glad it was dark, otherwise Craig would've easily been able to see how red the blonde's face was.

It was silent for a few minutes, before Kenny boldly asked a simple word. "And?"

"What do you mean _'and'_?" Craig sighed. "And what?"

"Is there not something else you wanna say?"

The room went silent again, and Kenny was afraid he had pushed the boundaries too far, before Craig stepped closer, their lips almost touching.

"I love you, Ken."

"Thanks." Kenny said awkwardly, grinning with crooked teeth on full display.

"Thanks?" Craig repeated, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Kenny closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Craig's, as he held onto to the taller boy's arms tightly.

"I love you too, asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter <\3 thank you so much for reading. if you have any suggestions for more books, I'd be happy to write them :)


End file.
